Mutant Insanity
by PhoenixQuill
Summary: An Insanity fic by Phoenix Angel Suyari and FeatheredQuill. Phoenix- It's hard to explain. FQ- Just come on in and see.
1. Uno

****

Disclaimer: We don't own X-men or Harry Potter.

****

A/N: No, this is not a crossover. This is- hey FQ what is this anyway?

FQ- ::shrug:: I dunno.

Phoenix- Okay……

FQ- I just started writing this 'cause we ::points to muse:: thought it was good.

Mm- Yea, 'cause we're geniuses

FQ- Shhhhhhhh……we're trying to introduce our story.

Mm- ::grumbling::

Phoenix- Hey!! Will you please…

Mm- ::crickets chirping::

Phoenix- Thank you. Now as I was saying-

M- Hey!!!! How come he gets to speak and I don't?!

Mm- 'Cause I'm special and you're not! ::sticks tongue out at Phoenix's muse::

FQ- Hey! Behave!

Phoenix- *sigh* Can we please get on with this.

FQ- Yes, let's.

Phoenix- And NO more interruptions!

M&Mm- *silence::

Phoenix- Thank you

FQ- That looks weird.

Phoenix- What?

FQ- The "*silence::" thing.

Phoenix- *sigh* Yea, I know. But we write differently, what do you want?!

FQ- Touchy. I was just saying-

Mm- Yea, since when is this all about-

FQ- If you know what's good for you, you'll stop right there.

Mm- ……

FQ- Good.

Phoenix- PEOPLE!!!! Can we please get on with this?!

FQ & Mm- ::blink blink:: 

M- See what I have to put up with?

FQ- ::nod::

Mm- Wow, how can you stand her?

Phoenix- Ahhhhhhh!!!!! That's it!!! I'm leaving!!! *storms out* 

M- I better go after her. *leaves*

Mm- My, my they're touchy.

FQ- Tell me about it.

::look at each other::

FQ- So should we start know?

Mm- No time like the present.

Harry Potter theme music

-screech- "Um, wrong music"

*Oh sorry*

X-men theme music begins to play.

"Nope. I don't like that either."

*Well what am I supposed to play? There is no theme song for the Brotherhood. You guys don't even have your own show.*

::evil glare::

*Fine. Whatever. I guess since it is my fic your wish is my command. Now can we please get on with it.*

Brotherhood theme music.

"That's better." :: lost in thought::

*What now?*

"You know I should have my own theme music!"

*Come on it's hard enough to get music for the Brotherhood and now you want your own theme music. Well no you're not getting it.*

"Fine I'll make my own"

::speeds off somewhere::

*Here we go.* 

::speeds back with a c.d.::

*Quicksilver's theme song!?! You got to be kidding me.*

"Nope, it's what it says!"

*Ok. Whatever.*

Some really quick punklike music starts playing. Quicksilver theme song-

"Oh yea that's better."

*Ok now let's get on with it please.*

"Ok!"

Pietro ran high speed towards his destination.

O.O "Oooooooooo. What's this!?!"

::presses red button::

"Uh oh. I didn't do it!"

*Yes you did I saw you*

::everything goes black::

"That can't be good."

*Nope*

::lights flicker back on::

*Uh oh*

"What?"

::Looks down at himself::

Oh great.


	2. Doso

****

*laughing*

"Hey it's not funny. Woah, Phoenix, **you're** writing this chapter?!

****

*nods*

"I'm doomed!"

****

Hey!! What's that supposed to mean?!

"Uh- never mind."

****

So can we just get on with it?!

"Okay."

You look cute like that by the way.

*turns around admiring himself* You really think so?

****

Yes.

*Big grin* "Then how's about you and me-"

****

No.

"Okay."

****

~Ahem~ Pietro-

"How's about-"

****

No!

"Okay fine." *mumbling*

****

*sigh* 

Pietro decided that his current situation wasn't-

"Hey. Can you fix this?"

****

*Irritated groan* Pietro will you just shut up and let me finish?!

"…"

****

Thank You.

Pietro decided his current situation wasn't the best of all possible situations.

"What kind of sentence is that?!"

****

*rubbing temples* The kind you get when your characters aren't cooperating and driving you completely out of your mind!!!

*blinks* "O-okay."

****

*sigh* Where was I?

"Ummmmm……"

****

Never mind. I got it.

****

He knew that he needed help. But where to get it?

"Oh! You better not send me to those X-geeks!"

****

*counting*

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Lance?! What're you doing here?! This is my story!!"

"Wow, you don't have to freak about it, I was just wondering."

****

Freak about it?! Damn! I hate PG stories!!

"Oooooo. You said Damn!!! Now you have to up the rating."

****

Ughh! Pietro!!!

"Ha! Ha! You shouldn't piss off the author!"

****

Lance!! Ugh! FQ's gonna kill me.

P: *laughing*

****

What're you doing here anyway Lance?

"I just came by to see what you guys were doing. *folds arms over chest* How come I'm not in this yet?!"

****

Because. You'll be in it later. Now go away.

P: *snickering*

"What?!"

"Your hair!!" *laughing*

"What about my hair?! *reaches up and runs hands through hair* Ahhhhhhhh!!!! Where'd all my hair go! A crop?! You gave me a crop?!"

****

Hey I didn't do it!! He did. *Points to Pietro*

*ground starts to tremble*

"Lance I swear I didn't do it!! I-"

****

Just pushed a certain button he wasn't supposed to.

L: *glaring at Pietro*

P: *gulp*

****

Notice the world looks different?

*looks around* "Yea, I- wait a sec! Pietro! *starts to laugh* I didn't notice before! Oh man! You look worse this way man!"

****

Man?! Since when do you say man?!

L: *shrugs*

"Hey! She said I look cute like this!" *beams*

****

Yeah, I did. But, you're far more annoying this way.

"So change me back."

****

Not a chance!

P: *groan*

L: *laughing*

"I wouldn't laugh! You look worse!"

*looks down* "Oh sh*censored*"

****

*glares at them* You know you guys are pushing it. FQ's never gonna let me write again.

P: "Oh really?!"

****

That's not a promise.

P: "Damn!"

****

Hey! The rating!!

P: "But you did it."

L: "He's got a point."

****

Ugh! I'm outta here!

P: "Wait!!"

L: "Change us back!!!"

P&L: "Damn!!!"


End file.
